Days Like These
by IwuvSoul
Summary: When Tori, a famous singer, arrives at the Ouran Highschool Host club and finds none other than her two best friends, she knows she's going to need to earn their trust again. But what she doesn't know is she's going to end up gaining everyone of the host's trust, only to have to crush it. She's forced to make a decision- What's better? Fame and Fortune? Or having a normal life?
1. The Newest Host

I glance at my map. Do I go left? Or do I go right? Wait a minute, is that a cafeteria? My next class is next to the cafeteria, isn't it? I run forward, huffing and puffing. I look upwards. Cafeteria 2. I can't help but groan. There's MULTIPLE cafeterias? How am I supposed to know which one I need to go to? But I see a bunch of girls a little while infront of me, heading in the opposite direction. I run towards them. "Excuse me!"

A young, very pretty one turns. "Yes?"

She's wearing her hair down, long and flowing. I can't say much other than that, because she's wearing a girl's uniform and he green eyes and red hair look absoulutly average.

"Can you point me in the direction of my next class?"

"What do you have?" I glance at my schedule.

"Drama with Mr. Lonar."

Her friends look at me. One of them, with short black hair and purple eyes, approaches me. "You know what? You look exactly like that singer Tori France. Well, if she was a boy. God, I LOVE her music. She's amazing."

I smile. "Thanks."

I turn back to the girl. She shakes her head at me. "You're on the complete opposite side of this wing. We're in the South corrider of the South Wing, but you want the North corrider."

I groan, thank them, and take back my map. I run through the hallways. I'm only a minute late to my class. But there's no talking or hubbub to distract my teacher as I come in. As a famous singer, I need to keep my cool. I put a short brown haired wig on every morning and apply my makeup differently. I know this won't last forever. But I'm only a little famous, like Rihanna famous. I'm not in every magazine you come across, but In quite a few.

Mr. Lonar is a nice kind hearted man though, and he seems like he doesn't care. He's got only a little hair on the top of his head and it's all white. From my lessons, I know when he smiles his eyes crinkle. He wants to hear what I'm working on right now in the studio, then helps me with my projection and tone. He puts my voice on a temporary tape when I come in and then another when I'm about to leave. The second is so much better. I thank him and leave. I'm only 16, and I should be in proper school with health, math, french, japenese, english, spanish, science, social studies, geography, history, music and art. But due to the fact I'm famous, I get a bit of special treatment.

My agency sent me here on hopes that I would learn tips and tricks on singing, as well as recently they've been trying to get me into acting. So, my classes look a little like this. Art, Singing, Acting, Math, Language, French, Japenese, English, and Spanish. The way they make it work for me is everone else alternates the order they do classes, like one day first period they have Japenese, the next French, and the day after that they have English. But I don't alterenate. I have the same classes every day, same order. I have excuses for getting lost though. It's my first day and the school is massive.

Singing is the only class I take by myself. Yes, I do need privacy, but it's really only for singing. Everything else I'm okay with. I've developed a some what gruff voice over the period of today, and due to my almost flat chest I've been able to keep myself covered.

I sigh. I'm allowed to stay at the school until 8, then I need to head home. I'm prepared to stay here as long as physically possible. My Mom bought an outragously sized house (It's more of a mansion really) the second I signed the recording contract and has been living there with me and my sister. We went from town house to a mansion.

We've each got our own wing, each of us with a master bedroom. I've got my own ensuite bathroom, just like my sister and mom. King sized bed? Nope, King is to small for Mommie's little "Star". Sounds awesome right? I've got my own gameroom, visiting quarters, servants, kitchen, set of bathrooms, a seprate room called my closet, a dressing room, and a mirror room. My sister's got a "play" recording studio where she can press all the buttons and change the voice from a little station. She can see the person she's editing from the glass behind the recording equipment. Inside the recording room there's a bunch of gitaurs both eletrical and acoustic, piano, drums, and a set of assorted microphones. Sounds even better right?

Well you're wrong. The money has gone to both my sister and my mother's head, both of them running around in cashmere and designer clothing 24/7. I like my old scruffy jeans which I'm not allowed to wear because "What if the press sees me?" or "What if I get a last minute job from a modeling agency?". I've got to wear silky dresses that are covered in rhinestones and sparkles. No sweatpants, no capris, no scruffy old jeans.

I love it here. Where everyone wears the same uniform, where nobody's called out for wearing something weird or utterly scandlous. We're all the same.

I look in the first library. Tons of talking. I chack the map. I'm still in the south wing north corrider. The closest library is in the west wing east corrider. I don't want to take my chances. I enter and sit down. I'm only half done my math when I can't take it anymore. Multiple times people have come up to me asking if I'm related to Tori France. I grab my books and get up. I further down the hallway and come across a deserted music room. Bulls Eye. I open the door.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" I hear a chiming of voices as rose ptals fly towards me. One hits my eye.

"Ow." I mutter and look arouns and the bunch of crazy people I've walked into. But they're not there. I blink and rub my eyes. Still not there. I look. The rose petal is there though. It was real.

I frown, but jump when I hear a voice over my left shoulder. "What are you looking at dear fellow! I'm here!"

I jump back. The entire group of weirdos were standing behind me.

"Who are you?"

The group of boys (a girl too, but she was trying to hide it) were dressed like ninjas. Weird.

"I'm the silent theft of your heart, Tamaki Suoh."

"Tamaki. Tamaki. Tamaki. Where have I heard that before?" I say snapping my fingers. On my final snap, I extend my arm so I'm pointing at him."Ah! You're that creepy guy the girls in the hallway were talking about earlier!"

"Creepy?" He said, tears in his eyes. He went and hid in a corner.

I blinked twice. "Did that just happen?"

A boy, tall with glasses and dark black hair, opens the black book he's holding. "Knowing Tamaki, I'd have to go with yes."

I groan. "Great."

I glance at the other boys and girl. There's a short blond boy with beautiful blue eyes, hanging on to another tall boy without glasses with the same features. Two hazel eyes so deeply familiar I can't believe it. But I can't place them. And I can tell from their faces they don't recognize me. But it probably doesn't help I'm dressed as a boy. I turn my eyes back to Tamaki, who's in his little corner with a piece of paper that is slowly but surely being ripped to shreds. I shake my head at him. "Now you're just making a mess. I'll sick..." I turn to the other "hosts" I pick the one with the glasses. "this guy on you."

I see him stand. I glance at the other boy with the glasses. I make a face saying "Are you really THAT bad?" But he ignores my facial question.

Tamaki's standing, no matter how unstable he is. He walks over to his friends. All of the sudden he lunges forward and is all happy again. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! Where year doesn't affect love! My friend with the glasses is Kyoya-" Kyoya doesn't look up from his book. "-The short adorable one here is Hunny-Senpai-"

"Wait, SENPAI?" My face wrinkles into confusion.

Kyoya shakes his head at me. "He's a fourth year."

"-And his really tall friend is his cousin Mori-Senpai-" I look at his height. I can see senpai for him. But I may forget with Hunny.

"-This is the lovely Haruhi-" I look at the girl.

"- And these two are-"

But I know it. "Hikaru and Kaoru."

I'm not sure when it popped into my head, but I all of the sudden knew. Hikaru and Kaoru. Just the mention of their names brings back memories from my childhood. Both good and bad. I ignore them both. _You're not here on a social visit Tori. Right now you need to be focused on your career._

Their faces are confused. _Can't figure out who I am? Shame. I took enough care to remember your name. _

Everyone is looking at me like I'm telepathic. Kyoya scribbles something in his black book and shuts it with a smile. "Well, it seems like you've already got a connection with one of the hosts. May I ask what it is?"

I have to blink. "I was in their class one year."

"This is your first year at Ouran Academy."

"It was... It was a long time ago."

I leave it at that. I don't care to say anymore. Hikaru and Kaoru aren't confused anymore. They're smiling at eachother. With that, They each take one of my arms and began pulling me so I'm walking backwards and they're walking forwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say.

"Well, SIR," Kaoru says.

"I think we have some catching up to do MISTER." Kaoru says.

"And of course we want to here ALL about your career." They say sychronized.

I glance at Kyoya. "Help please?"

But he smiles and waves. Nothing. I'm dragged to a table for three, and I sit down.

Hikaru is the first to start. "Where have you been for the past 10 years?"

"School. Grocery Store. Home. Mall. Wig parlour. Recording studio. All sorts of places."

Kaoru speaks up. "How long have you been cross-dressing?"

I smile and shake my head. "Today was my first day. I need to do this so I don't get attacked by a mob of fans."

They laugh. I've missed them both so much. Their voices make me feel safe and comfortable in this enviroment, which I'm terrified to be in.

We talk for a few more minutes when I hear a certain annoying voice from behind me.

"Well, it's been decided. You'll be the newest host of the host club."


	2. I Think I Need More Than A Wig

I place my forearm on the back of the chair and glance at Tamaki. "What did you just say?"

"You're going to be the newest host."

I can tell my voice is a little panicked. "Oh no no no. I really can't."

The twins nod. "Um, yeah boss. It's his first day. Maybe we should give him some time to become accustomed to Ouran Academy?" Hikaru says.

"He's- Uh- busy. When we're hosting. You know?" Kaoru smiles.

"Uh- yeah. I babysit. My sister. Because that's what my mom tells me to do. Babysit my sister." I nod. The twins follow my example. We're all nodding like we've heard this story a million times.

"Shouldn't you be babysitting her right now?" Kyoya's eyebrows rise.

"We've, uh, got another babysitter who covers for me until I got home."

Kyoya smiles at me. A smile that seemed nice earlier, now seeming cold and scary. "Well can't they do it for a bit longer? We'd really like to have you in the host club." I see a glint in his eyes. One that says _I know._ He can tell I'm a girl? Creepy...

The little blond boy from earlier grabs my arm. "I'd really like it if you join! We can have some cake together!"

I shoot a panicked glance at the twins. The shrug and say nothing. They're giving up.

"Well Victor, might as well." Hikaru says. I glare at him. Victor obviously comes from Victoria, my real name. I hate it so I use Tori instead. I was hoping to go with Tor or something for my name.

Kaoru smiles. "It'd be fun Victor. Why not?"

I look at him with a face. "You know very well why not."

Hikaru grins. "Small things like that can be avoided."

"SMALL? Really? That's a SMALL obstacle?"

We're talking about my gender, Something only us three can understand. Everyone else is giving us strange looks.

The blond boy, Either Hunny or Mori, I'm not sure which, looks up at me with brown eyes. "Please Victor-Chan? What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"I can name a few." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, 'Victor' we both know you have a certain secret you'd like to protect." Kyoya says, and I stand to face him.

I clench my fists. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

And, just like that, he pulls out pictures of me. Well, Tori me. Tori shoe shopping, Tori laughing with friends, Tori being a popular famous girl. It's weird how it's been only a day and I'm referring to myself as "Tori" not "I".

I'm not sure if I'm angry or confused. "Where did you get those? Give them to me!" Tamaki, Haruhi, and Mori/Hunny (Whichever one is the one with dark hair) couldn't see it, but Hunny could have. Hikaru and Kaoru already knew I was famous, but Hunny wouldn't have known.

"Is that you Victor-chan? You're so pretty!" Hunny gushes. I've got the pictures from Kyoya, meaning the other hosts won't know.

"Do you realize exactly how much trouble I'll be in if my agency realizes you know who I am? When I signed my contract part of it said that if I was using and alias I wouldn't say my real name!" I say. "They're gonna kill me!"

"You're registered as Victor Europe. Anyone in their right mind would be able to tell."

I place the photos in my bag. "I'm leaving. Been nice seeing you two." I begin to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can still use my voice."

I turn to face Kyoya. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me Tori."

I shut the door quickly, trapping myself inside. "Shh! Okay, fine, I'll do it. But the hosts need to swear to silence! Or I swear to god, I'll never show my face in this room again!"

I had just closed the door behind me when I hear voices outside the door.

_"Where's Tori?"_

_"I swear I heard someone call her name!"_

_"And I think I heard her talking too!"_

_"How amazing would it be if Tori was here at Ouran Academy?"_

_"Way Way amazing."_

_"Well, she's obviously not here. Come on! Before she get's away!"_

I listen for the footsteps. I wait until I can't hear them anymore. I sigh and turn to Kyoya. "Can you see why this is a big deal?"

Tamaki's thinking. "Victor Europe. Tori. Why do these all sound familiar?"

I shake my head at him. "You'll be happy as long as you don't know.

Haruhi- the girl- looks shocked. "Are you a girl?"

"Just as much as you are."

They all turn to me. "How can you tell?" Hikaru asks.

"Woman's intuition."

* * *

"We've got a brand-new host everyone! This is Victor, and it's his first day here. He's a little nervous, so please make sure you reassure him!"

Tamaki's introducing me to each of his clients. I smile. "Hello Princesses. Nice to meet you all."

I became a host less than 10 minutes ago, and It would have been less if Tamaki and the others didn't have to get changed so we were all wearing the same thing- our Ouran uniforms.

I smile and flirt, not letting myself seem unattractive for a minute. As the last customer leaves, I lean back in my chair and sigh. Hikaru and Kaoru put their hands on my shoulders. "So," They say, leaning forwards. "How was your first day?"

I rub my face. "Pure torture. But now I've got to get changed and page a car. It's 8 o'clock and the school is closing."

"Don't you know-?" Hikaru says.

"That that's only for students without clubs?"

Kyoya comes forward also. "They're right Miss France. We're allowed to stay until 9. We use this time to play cosplay and such that he," Kyoya jerks a thumb at Tamaki, "wants to do."

Tamaki shakes his head. "I'm not in the mood. Let's wander the school instead. Who knows? Maybe we'll find something interesting to do."

I shrug. "Why not? Let me call my mom and tell her I'll be late."

I quickly pull out my IPhone and dial her number. 7 missed calls. Micah Solusod? J. Micheal Tatum? Laura Bailey? Troy Baker? They knew I was busy. Who are the other three from? My mother.

I hold the phone away from my ear, at full arms length. Very needingly too. My mom was furious.

"VICTORIA FRANCE! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? WHAT IF IT WAS URGENT? LIKE US! CALLED AND WERE OFFERING A LAST MINUTE INTERVIEW? I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T PICK UP!"

I sigh and pull the mic to my lips but don't put the speaker to my ear. I'm expecting more screaming. And very rightly so. "Mom, I'm gonna be late tonight. I'll be back maybe 9:30."

"NO YOU WILL NOT VICTORIA! YOU GET YOUR BUTT HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL-" But I hang up.

"She's cool. Let's go." I say.

* * *

I change before we leave. I slip into my old scruffy jeans and a sling top then I'm ready to go. I take my hair out of it's wig then reapply my make-up. This takes me two minutes. I walk out. All of them are on the couch. I frown at them. "Aren't we going? Why is everyone sitting down?"

Hikaru laughs. "We assumed you'd be a while."

I shook my head. "I've been taught to quick-change."

They all stand. "Let's go! YAY!" TAmaki says, bouncing around. He's happiness penetrates my hatred for the host club. I soon find myself laughing and joking with them. I couldn't tell you when, but at sometime I began piggybacking Hunny-senpai. I also managed to get a smile from Mori. I was determined to get more of those smiles.

We were all laughing and joking until we walked into a group of people. And not any set of fans, but Tori France fans.

One of the girls gasps as she spots me. "Oh my gosh! There she is! Tori France!"

All the girls turn and run towards me. "This is bad," I mutter.

"You don't say." Kaoru replies.

I smile and talk with the girls. I sign every piece of paper they push at me, talk politely.

I laugh halfheartedly. "Listen, we've got to go. But I'll, uh, see you all around."

"Are you a student here?" The girl who saw me first asked.

"No, I'm a friend of Victor Europe. We lived in the same neighborhood when we were younger. But, we, uh, really got to go. We've, um, got to go find Victor. Later!" I wave and run off.

I close the door behind the other hosts as we enter a spare classroom. I sigh. "That was way to close."

"You don't say." Hikaru shakes his head.

"Maybe you should keep the wig on?" Kaoru suggests.

"Yeah. That'd be a good idea."

* * *

The next day I'm sitting with my own clients. I recognise all of them from Tamaki. I look over and he doesn't have any. Oops.

"So Victor, what are your hobbies?" Says a brunette with short hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Well Princesses," I slowly tell the girls, "I don't have one. I think I'd rather spend all of my time with you."

She sighs. The girl to her right, a blond with brown eyes smiles at me. "Do you like being a host?"

I grin. The answers are starting to come faster, and I know exactly what I'm going to say. "I love being a host. Because I can spend time with you beautiful ladies."

Hikaru and Kaoru pass my table. They look at the three girls at my table, then look at how Tamaki is client less. The quirk their eyebrows.

I smile and raise my eyebrows. They air-five me, something we used to do when we were 6, and walk away.

I turn to the final lady. She's the quietest yet the prettiest of the three girls. She's got black silky curls, and large round and innocent blue eyes.

"You've just started here, right? What year are you in? Because nobodies seen you in year 1," She says.

I smile. "Well Princess, I'm in year 2. I'm with the Hitachiin brothers."

She smiles and nods. All of the sudden, someone comes up behind me. "Excuse me ladies, but may we borrow Victor for a second?" _We?_

All of them nod vigorously. I stand. Hikaru and Kaoru. They beckon me over. "Boss doesn't look happy. I recommend you try to be as polite as possible."

_Oh great, _I think. _I've made Kyoya angry. Time to prepare for the worst._

I walk to see Haruhi trying to calm down not Kyoya (Who I thought to be the president of the host club), but Tamaki.

Kyoya smiles at me as I pass. "Oh Victor? Just want to let you know you're booked solid for the next few weeks."

I nod. "Mm-Kay."

Tamaki looks like he's even angrier. "Hi... Tamaki?" I say, approaching with caution.

Haruhi sighs. "Come on Tamaki! Let it go! Victor's a new host! You've gotta expect some of your clients will leave you."

He deflates like a balloon. He turns a teary face towards me. "I'm sorry Tamaki. But to be fair, I didn't even want to be a host."

I can hear Haruhi mutter "I know what that's like," and brofist her. (10 points to who ever can tell me who the brofist originated from first).

Tamaki says something.

Haruhi nods. "That might be a good idea."

They both turn to me. "What'd be a good idea?"

Tamaki smiles. "Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

**Hello! This is IwuvSoul! (But who else would it be?)**

**The chapters are really long for me to write, and because they're like 2 000 words each it's a little difficult to do. I may slowly drop the length, but if I don't then it's likely that you're not going to get a chapter every day like I have been so far. As for what Tamaki and Haruhi are going to do to Tori/Victor, well, you'll have to find out. ;)**

**And yes, Tori France is a parody of my own name. I've always wanted to be famous. But not for singing. I sound like a dead cow. I will NOT take singing lessons because I believe that you need to have the voice for singing, not the skills. (I've heard one of my friends sing who has had singing lessons and she's still not great). **

**Please comment, like, and favourite, it really makes my day when I see all this. **

**ATTENTION ALL SOUL EATER FANS!**

**My good friend MoMo (If you've seen Rage Quits With Link, Fi, Zelda, and Other Douchebags) or hypercupcake74, has just posted this really awesome fanfic called Forgotten Figures. Tori is the main character in it, and it's amazing. (Even more so if you're a Soul Eater Evans fangirl which I am!).**

**I've kept you all to long (But no one even reads this except for me),**

**-The lovely IwuvSoul**


	3. Clumsy, Clumsy, Hikaru

"Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm Beatrice."

My hands and my smile aches but I continue writing.

_-Dear Beatrice,_

_It's amazing that I've got so many fans! I'd love to see you again soon! _

_Tori France_

She smiles and runs off. The next girl comes up. I ask her name, change what I write slightly, then I give it back to her. Next girl. Since the girls who visit the Ouran boys knew first, It'll be a while before the boys show up. Hikaru came over to me while there was a bit of arguing over who gets to go first. Hikaru leans forwards and his lips gently brush my ear. "Are you ok? Do you need a break?" I feel a shiver run down my spine. _Just a friendly gesture, nothing more and nothing less,_ I tell myself, but my racing heart won't listen.

I turn to face him. "My hand aches, and I think my smile is going to come off, but it's amazing to me that I have so many fans. I just need to do, like 40 more autographs until 4:00 and then we can do pictures at 7:00. No problem."

I'm sitting but he's standing, so he continues to bend over. His eyes pierce into mine. "I'm fine, really. I promise."

He looks at me for a few more seconds then stands up. "You're absolutely crazy. I'd never be able to do this."

I take a photo from the girl's hand. I see Kaoru smile and walk off, obviously asking them to do it nicely. I smile. "It's actually a lot of fun."

I scribble a little note then I return it back to her. My pen's almost dead. My favourite pen too.

Kyoya comes over. I mutter to Hikaru, "Watch out. The Death Star is coming over."

He nods and makes a show of bracing himself. I laugh. Kyoya stands at the front of the line, facing the crowd, He's holding a ticket machine. "Next time we'll do it in a better format. Please take a number. We'll go back to our regular hosting schedules now, so if you'd make it back to your hosting station-" He's barely done the sentence when he realizes all the girls are gone. All that stands before him are a bunch of clueless boys.

I walk over to him. I mutter, "Do I change? Or should I stay like this?"

He nods. "Stay. I recommend telling the girls that Victor's sick. Then stay with the boys. It'll keep them under control."

" 'Kay."

I walk over to my usual table. "Sorry ladies ,but I'm afraid that Victor texted me telling me he was sick. He can't come today." I smile. "But if you have any other hosts right now that you'd like to see then I'm sure they'd be glad to have another at their table."

I glance at Tamaki. Empty. "Tamaki may be a good choice."

"Where are you going Tori?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm headed over to that couch over there, apologize for not being able to get to everyone, and then I think I'll bug Hikaru and Kaoru. That is, once they have no clients."

They laugh. They get up and head to Tamaki. I walk over to the depressed boys and flop on a couch across from them. They ignore me. So I speak up. "Gotta hate those lines, right?" That get's their attention.

They're all stuttering. One person manages a "Yes," and then everyone can.

I'm trying not to laugh. It wasn't exactly comical the way the couldn't say my name, but it wasn't exactly serious. The first person to say yes was the first person to be able to ask me questions.

"Where are you from?"

I smile. "England. We left when I was younger. I still hadn't learned to speak with an accent."

"So that's why you sound American?"

"Yeah."

It seems like every time he speaks up so can everyone else. I'm flooded with questions, and I answer them as quick and as direct as I can. The clock strikes 7:00. I've been talking for hours.

I stand. "I better head over to the spot where I'm going to take the photos. I don't want it to become so crowded I can't reach it. I walk directly past Hikaru as he slips and smashes a vase. I turn and stick out my hand. He stares at it. "Come on. The floor can't be very comfortable. And we better get it cleaned up before Kyoya sees it or we'll all be in deep trouble." He takes my hand and I help him to his feet. Kaoru comes over with a broom and a dust pan. I hold it while Hikaru sweeps. I hear a lot of squealing. Apparently co-operative works well with the ladies. Huh.

I allow myself one last glance at the crowd and my heart sinks. I mutter quietly "Well, we're screwed. Kyoya saw."

I hear Hikaru Kaoru groan. "Prepare for the worst. Who knows? Maybe he'll go easy on us?" Kaoru whispers as he passes me to throw out the shards.

I don't like how "Maybe he'll go easy on us" is a question. I'd much rather it be a statement. But I head over to the window, and look at the swarm of people who I'm about to take pictures with.

I see boys and girls now, mixed together in line. So not constant girls anymore. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. I bring out my biggest smile and my prettiest voice. "So who's first?"

* * *

"Bye! Thank-you for coming!" I say, smiling and waving. As the doors shut behind the fans. I sigh and rub my face. I'm exhausted. Ready to go to bed. Right. Now. Like, Right RIGHT now. But I'm not given the chance.

"So Tori, I heard you and Hikaru broke a vase earlier," A now familiar voice says. A shiver runs down my spine. I totally forgot about that.

"Oh, yeah, about that. . . . ."

"We'll disregard it if you'll do something for us," Kyoya says.

I wince. "Yes?"

"Make up a theme song."

My pain turns into a smile. "I can do that."

* * *

_Welcome to the Ouran Host club, So many hosts to choose from, Welcome to the Ouran host club, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to the Ouran host club, Where cosplay is always fun, Welcome to the Ouran Host club, Welcome, Welcome. _

_If you'd have known where I've been, you'd want to go, And I'd guess I'd want to show, ya _

_'Cause I've been to the Ouran host club, Where you feel like your always loved, I went to the Ouran host club, host club, host club, I want to go back the Ouran host club, 'Cause I wanna fall in love, Let's go to the Ouran host club, Welcome, Welcome._

I hand my hastily scrawled writing to Kyoya. He frowns at me. "You're done?"

I shrug. "It sorta came to me." He spends some time looking at it. The longer He looks at it the more awkward I feel. He puts the paper down.

"It's good. Nice job Tori."

I sigh with relief. "Awesome."

I walk out of the room that's exactly like Kyoya's "office."

"So did he kill you?" Hikaru asks, as I walk out still alive.

"Nope. My punishment was easy. But yours, well that's gotta be hell," I smile and walk over to where Haruhi's sitting.

The conversation stays friendly, and I find myself trading tips with identity secrets with her.

"You know, If you apply a bit of cream underneath your eye it looks less girly," she tells me.

My eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I shake my head. "That's so cool."

The clock rings. I sigh and grab my bag that's sitting next to my chair. "Gotta go."

"Yeah, me too."

We walk shoulders touching out the door of the host club. I'll have to sneak into my house through the back. Great.

Haruhi and I walk in the same direction for a few minutes but then she heads off to the poorer section of town and I head for the filthy rich side.

I easily climb over my fence ('Cause god knows I've done this many times) and land quickly. I take my wig off, and glance at my reflection in the bird bath. Mom's gonna hate it, but then again she's never liked my appearance unless I'm dressed for the red carpet.

* * *

"Mom's gonna kill you."

"I know. Now shut it. She should've called."

I'm trying to make it into my wing without my mother noticing, but my little sister is being a brat like always.

"Brianna, I'll let you come to my real recording studio."

She frowns at me. "I don't wanna. I've got my own. MOM!" I clamp my hand over her mouth. But not fast enough. My mother comes racing in. Her jaw drops when she sees me.

"TORI FRANCE. STAR! MAGAZINE OFFERED YOU A MODELING JOB BUT YOU WEREN'T HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP?"

"I was busy Mom." I shake my head.

"With what? Did you join some stupid club Tori? Without you our family will crumble. Do you really want that?" She sounds like she's about to fall into tears.

"Of course I don't Mom."

"Well then start acting like an adult. You're so childish."

Her words ting, the obvious effect she wants. "Childish? CHILDISH? Who works in this family? I do believe I do. Who's not yet an adult? Why, that's me too. Mom, I'm only 16. Of course I'm gonna act like a child. And for your information I HAVE joined a club. And I will not compromise with you Mom."

She looks at me shocked. I didn't yell, but I talked back, something I've never done before. "Tori, I'm working too."

I shake my head. "Choosing places to send me and determining my life is not work." I walk past her and forcefully push her shoulder. I head upstairs. I change out of my uniform and into my brown boots and leather jacket. I keep the black pants on but exchange my blazer for a light green tee-shirt.

I walk through the foyer. Mom's voice calls "Tori? Where are you going? You've left your phone here."

I open the door. " I know. I'll be back eventually."

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know, I know, I should've included more dialogue between Tori and the crazy psycho fans, but I've been really lazy lately. My schedule for posting is gonna be weird for the next few weeks because I have 5 fanfics running, whether I'm still coming up with ideas or if it's done and I haven't checked it over yet. So It'll look a little like this posting wise in the order in which I finish posting.**

**1. Days Like These = Ouran High School Host Club**

**2. Rage Quits with Link, Fi, Zelda, and Other Douchebags =Legend Of Zelda, Skyward Sword**

**3. Number Days- EvelynxSpencer = Number Days (Pacthesis Game)**

**4. Demon Girl = Black Butler**

**5. Vampire in Disguise = Vampire Knight**

**Thank-you to all who have reviewed, liked, and favourited, I love you all.**

**-IwuvSoul**

**BTW, My friend posted an awesome Soul Eater fanfic called Forgotten Figures.**


	4. Cosplay Fail?

I'm walking through the dark alleyways. The kind where only gangs walk. I know my mother will kill me when I get back, and my anger is slowly draining. But I continue walking. It's not safe here- but I need to keep going. My destination is just ahead.

I make my final turn left. A dead end made of brick walls. Most people would turn back, but not me. On the right wall there is a dark green door. Spray painted on it, there is a bow and a full quiver. The bow already has an arrow across it- like an imaginary body is already preparing to fire.

Next to the door there is a sign-Employees only. I open the door and slip in. I walk down the stairs, enough to be two flights. Ahead, there is a long corridor. With subtle turns, the dim hallway was lit with flickering lights.

I jog easily through it. No sweat. It's a fifteen minute jog, twenty minute walk. I come across one set of stairs upwards, meaning I've reached the basement. I open another Employees only door and slip inside. I'm within a weaponry.

I head over to a glass case. it has a golden and black bow along with matching arrows and a quiver. There is a number pad beneath it. I put my hands on either side of the note pad. 4-13-23-31. Of course, there is no dashes, so it's really 4132331. I sling the quiver over my shoulder. Then I hold the bow in my right hand.

I walk up a spiral grey staircase after walking by several mire bows, only expensive ones in the cases. It's an archer's dream. Everything from glass to gold with diamonds to plastic. I go up and head into a small square room. I exit into a corridor, then go to the room to my left. The lobby.

I bang on the little bell. "MARK!"

No response. I press it again. "MARK!"

Silence. "I brought new costumers."

Suddenly Mark pops his head through the door in which I just came from. He frowns at me. "Either you lied or your friends are invisible."

"Gotta hate it when they turn invisible."

He shakes his head at me. "Go on ahead. You've got your bow, might as well. You know your way to the advanced section."

The shop is set up like this. You walk in and there's a desk in front of you and a stairwell to your right in between decorative paintings of bows. On the left the same ones hang, but it runs all along the wall. Behind the desk was a door, and another in each corner of the room. The one on the left was to try out, very easy and simple, as well as very short. The one on the right was beginner. The one behind the desk was advanced. Each difficulty has 10 levels, each ranked in difficulty. I was going to A10, the hardest Mark had.

The halls were gray and had bows hanging on the wall every few feet. The doors were steel and had the letters and numbers spray painted on it. A10 was at the back of the hall. I stepped forward into the room. "Hey Tori?"

I turn to Mark. "What is it?"

"I'll let you go in the Employees only shooting range if you get this perfect, with bonus targets on and golden chance on."

"There's one in the Employees only room?" I shake my head. "I'm in."

Now, you may or may not realize that Mark and I are not only good friends, but we're close in age. He's two years older, and at age 18 nobody should be working full time. He was orphaned when he was ten, but because of the fact that this land and it's bows were already built up and working, he took it on as a job. Ideally I'd have to pay, but he stopped making me do that years ago. Nobody comes in advanced anyways.

That also explains why I've got my own bow. I got it last year for my fifteenth birthday after admiring it for years. Mark's really sweet and I totally consider him as an older brother. I can't believe I didn't realize he didn't feel the same.

* * *

As I release my arrow for the final target, I hear a creaking down stairs. bonus time. My room looks like a house, complete with bedrooms, a livingroom, bathrooms, and a kitchen I would totally live in A10 if there wasn't someone in a booth trying to make you slip up with all the targets.

I could take the stairs, but it would probably hear me. So instead I jump on the railing and swing off it a few feet and land easily.

The target monster is guarding the door, my way to success. There's a bunch of them, all red. I know I've got a minute before I run out of time like always, plenty of time. I search it's targets. One that's hidden in between the shoulder and the neck. The only part showing is the bullseye. I've got one shot, because I know how Mark works. He wants me to get every bonus point, even if it's nearly impossible to get. If I hit him anywhere else I'll only get a percentage of what I was supposed to get for defeating him. I strung my arrow, and began to control my breathing. _In, Out. In, Out. In, Out. _I release the arrow. It flies into the monster's weak point perfectly. The targets fall to the floor and I can exit out the front door which is both the start and the finish.

As I emerge into the room where Mark watches me he high fives me. "That was amazing. You got 100%. It was perfect Tori, perfect."

* * *

The staff rooms were all different. One was a shooting range that varied slowly in distance so you could see how far you could shoot, Another one of the houses, and then the final, my favourite. I'd been in this one before, and it was my favourite. Everyone came here for Halloween, and every year it was amazing.

That was because we'd split up in teams and then we'd each be given a house. The point was to get out of your house as fast as you could before anyone else. You'd run to the closest safe square, but if there was someone there then you had to over run them. It was really fun, and Mark dressed up the targets as Mummies and vampires and ghosts. As a joke, he had one of his mother. He out did himself every year. That's part of the reason why every year he started setting up like three months before and always needed volunteers. I was always on his committee and for the last few years I'd been chairwoman.

I listen to the bell chime. Closing time. I shake my head. "Mom's gonna kill me."

"Have fun with that."

The shop closes at 12:00 am, but seeing as I live around an hour away it's a little complicated to explain why I'm home at 1:00 am.

I slip through the front door. Mom's brought a chair and is sitting in front of the door, asleep. I pick her up easily and carry her to her room. Placing her in bed, I kiss her on the cheek and head to bed myself.

* * *

"Kyoya, I've got the best idea."

"What is it Victor?"

"Let's do the Avengers!"

When I said this I meant it as a joke. But now I'm staring in the mirror at my Black Widow costume. I glance at Kyoya. "You were serious?"

"Yes, weren't you?"

But I don't have time for chitchat. Mori is having problems with his hulk costume, and Tamaki (Who is Captain America) is trying to fix it but his shield is getting in the way. Kyoya is Bruce Banner (I know it was the same as Mori's, but it was the most we could get him into), and Hunny is Hawk Eye (adorable really). Kaoru is Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark. Hikaru is Thor, and Haruhi is Pepper Pots.

Yes, Thor and Iron man look a little wierd trying not to kiss, but I suppose the guests still like it.

I turn to my guests. All boys, as I was already supposed to host as Tori today. But they're not in a position to talk right now due to my skin tight uniform. I see Tamaki fiddling with his shield and I send him a glare. He sees it and stops. Around the room, everyone's reacting pretty well. That is, until Mori's big padding made him walk into a few walls. But everyone laughed and helped him up. It was an amazing cosplay, and everyone loved it.

* * *

**I don't own the Avengers! Please don't sue me!**

**Also, I want to thank Fallen heavens for the idea. Tamaki really made an awesome Captain America!**

**-IwuvSoul **


	5. Oops

Hi! It's me, Tori France.

A small apology, if you will.

I lost my IPod which had all of my data on this story- and I'm too busy to re-write it. I'm looking for it, and as soon as I find it, I'm going to finish posting this because I had finished. Sorry about delays!

-Tori France


	6. READ ME!

If you're reading this, you're amazing. If you email me, you're even cooler.

I just started a fan email,. so if you have any questions or requests (fanfics or otherwise) email me at iwuvsoul

I'd love to meet you!


End file.
